


The Forbidden Ones

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Forbidden Love, Lesbian Sex, OT3, Scissoring, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: The Vera sisters are close. Perhaps too close.fluff and smut.





	The Forbidden Ones

They were in bed, naked together. A strange occurance for the Charmed Ones, hell, for anyone blood related. 

Nobody knew. Not Harry, not Jada, not Parker. Nobody would ever know, Maggie swore. Rumors flew, of course but the Charmed Ones lived centuries ago. Who knows the truth of it? 

Maggie knew. 

_I just love my sisters._

They made love like a swarming pit of pythons, kissing and licking all over each other's bodies. 

"You brats. You keep convincing me to do this." Macy whispered. "I'm supposed to be the big sister."

"Because we love you." Mel smirked.

"And I love you." Macy smiled broadly.

_And they love me._

Their affair began several months ago, after the truth about Parker was revealed, and the mark Galvin had prompted Macy to be blocked from his presence. Broken, and alone, the two found comfort...in each other.

_Is that so wrong?_

The first kiss was brief and both were shocked and grossed out at first, despte being drunk. Maggie had hoped Macy didnt' remember but the ravenhead soon brought it up again. Not only that but she couldn't get it out of her head, nor could Maggie. She had always considered herself straight, and that Mel was the gay one. Yet she desperately wanted Lucy to like her, even now, and had constantly called Macy attractive. Gradually, she began to see this was not that sisterly. 

For them, it wasn't so weird at first. They did grow up apart. But then...Mel caught them in the act, and although she was shocked to see two of her sisters making out, it was only a few days before she asked to watch, and then join in. The hole and pain in her heart left by the loss of Niko was filled by the only people n her life who could, her beautiful sisters.  Thinking about it now, Maggie had realized there was always something off about her close relationship with Mel. Their hugs and kisses lasting a little too long to be appropriate.

_I just want to make love to my sisters._

Maggie was broken out of her thoughts when Macy fiercely kissed her, letting their tongues fuse, as Mel undressed Macy and kissed her breasts passionately. When it first began, Magge and Macy were inexperienced and clumsy at lesbian sex but Mel had more than a few pointers for what felt good. 

Maggie moaned, "Yes, my sisters, yes! Fuck me!"

Macy and Mel giggled, happily pleasing their cute youngest sister. As the youngest and most playful, Maggie had always felt jealous of the two elder Charmed Ones. Their power and intelligence. During sex, she let them both take control, as she submissively lay beneath them. 

Macy sucked on Maggie's left breast, lovingly. She giggled, "You like that, baby sis?"

"Just fuck me!" Maggie screamed lustfully. 

"As you wish, my princess." giggled Macy.

_And be embraced by my sisters._

This was love only they could understand. Passion only they could understand. 

As Mel sucked on her baby sister's breasts, Macy lowered her vagina onto Maggie's and gently thrusted. Maggie squealed in pleasure as her eldest sister scissor-fucked her.

"Ah! Ah! AAhhh! MMMM!" Maggie screamed out her orgasm. "MACY! MEL!"

"Ah, Maggie!" They cried out.

"Ohh god...I love you guys."

"Love ya too, Mel."

"I suppose we should get dressed. Won't want to be late for our date."

"Oooh!" Maggie squealed. Her sisters giggled and gave her another soft kiss. The threeway kiss grew very wet and passionate until Maggie gasped, "Guys. Shower time."

_i love my sisters, for they love me. I will never let them go. I live for this._


End file.
